


Short Stories: Yuri and Otabek

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Platonic Relationships, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: A series of prompt fills and ficlets from tumblr, all centering on Yuri and Otabek's stories.This chapter:The last clue always included a blindfold, and a location. When it started he wanted to Kill Mila, but he’d kind of gotten used to it. It was more fun to spend the night subtly looking for clues than dealing with everyone else’s high school melodrama. However, he’d decided tonight was the night. He was going to find out who his secret admirer was, for once and for all.





	1. See you again - (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> So since i'm dealing with writer's block in my main project at the moment, I've decided to do some prompt fill ficlets for Otayuri. I decided to make this a singular ongoing series rather than have multiple small works as i've done in the past. The tags will be a mess so i'll try to be minimal with them. Anyways, feel free to request from lists i reblog or just any little idea you'd like to see me try my hand at. My tumblr is the same name as here.

“I thought i’d never see you again.” 

It’s a startling sentence to hear in any context. The idea that throughout someone’s entire life, they had fully expected to never lay their eyes on you again. In a hospital, though, it was fitting. 

“Yeah, I’m not peachy keen about it either,” Yuri grumbled from his chair. 

He watched quietly as the nurses attended to Otabek, running his blood test and making sure he was comfortable before the drugs set in and he was bound to a chair for four hours. 

Yuri was already two hours in and had been alternating between music on his phone and old practice videos, so he was feeling supplementarily sorry for himself by the time he heard the familiar voice. He hadn’t seen Otabek since the day he was released, and in truth he’d also thought it was the last time they would ever see each other. Otabek was stage three, and Yuri was “free”. Turns out, not so much.

Otabek always closed his eyes for the first ten minutes, no matter how long it had been, so Yuri let him have it. When he opened his eyes again, Yuri set the tone before Otabek could ask what had happened, how they had ended up side by side once again in the sixth floor chemotherapy room.

“You kept the beanie.”

Otabek’s lip curved into a smile, “It was a birthday gift, of course I did.”

There wasn’t a lot to do when you were a sick kid, and Yuri didn’t like reading that much. He would rather be caught dead than having everyone know he had learned to knit in his abundant spare time, but he couldn’t deny that the blue beanie he’d made for Otabek looked good on him. Not that Yuri spent a lot of his free time thinking about how Otabek looked good a lot of the time, even though he was sick. It wasn’t fair. Yuri had spent three years growing out his hair, loving the way it softened his harsh features, only to lose it all. Otabek still had those cheekbones to redeem himself with, not to mention those lips, and his eyes that were so expressive if only someone took the time to notice their ways. Yuri definitely noticed.

Despite the situation of their friendship, Yuri was glad to see Otabek again. He’d been his only real friend when he’d gone in at age twelve, in a sad way they’d sort of grown up together.

He wasn’t supposed to make it to sweet sixteen, but he was stubborn. Of course, so was cancer. That was why he was back, after all.

At least he had Otabek, who sat alongside him and talked with him to keep his mind off of everything. They’d grown past talking about how much everything sucked. Now they talked about everything they were going to do when they were both free, the conversation picking up where they had left it almost a year ago like nothing had happened.

Naturally, Yuri finished his drugs first. He was already exhausted, the conversation having slowed to a snail’s pace over the past hour. Otabek didn’t let it show if he was feeling it too, maybe for Yuri’s sake. He’d always been that way.

Before he was wheeled back to his room, he offered a weak smile to his friend.

“See you in the rec room later?”

It had always been Otabek who had asked, but Yuri beat it to him this time. Had to spice things up every once in awhile. When Otabek asked, Yuri would always reply that he had nowhere else to be, so he would see him there.

“It’s a date,” Otabek answered.

Yuri knew he had an hour or two until he started his post-chemo puke fest, but he swore his stomach flipped. Stunted, he just nodded softly, his eyes lingering until he was past the doorway.

The thing about cancer that they don’t tell you is that no matter how much you lose, hope isn’t one of them. At least Yuri hasn’t yet.

Having someone to fight alongside almost made it bearable.

 


	2. Take me to your best friend's house (SFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @SevereMinx for prompting this!

Parties at Mila’s house were legendary.

At least, they were small town legendary.  She always had these huge bonfires, and her step-dad was loaded. Fire and free alcohol, of course she was popular.

No matter how annoyed with her he always was, Mila was still by definition Yuri’s best friend. Her house parties were the start of any social career he had, and he was a lot more forgiving when he was buzzed so it wasn’t as difficult to deal with people as it was when he was sober.

Another great thing about the parties were that they brought people together. Football rivalries between three schools had a way of being temporarily mended in the favor of new beer pong rivalries.

One step removed from football, he’d had his first kiss at one of those parties. In fact, there was never a point when he wasn’t kissed at Mila’s parties, even if it was only a goodnight kiss. It still counted. As of late, he’d only been kissed by one person in particular.

The thing was, Yuri had a secret admirer. It had been going on for almost two months now, and it could be anyone. The only thing Yuri knew about his illusive paramour, besides the feel of his lips, was that he was a soccer player from the private school, according to Mila. Of course she’d been the one to start this entire game and no matter what Yuri did, he couldn’t get her to give up anything else.

Each time involved a few clues for Yuri to solve before he got his prize at the end. The last clue always included a blindfold, and a location. He’d learned quickly that there was no cheating. He had to go through all of the clues. If he tried to find the location in the house early, without his blindfold, there would be no one there waiting for him.

When it started he wanted to Kill Mila, but he’d kind of gotten used to it. It was more fun to spend the night subtly looking for clues than dealing with everyone else’s high school melodrama.

However, he’d decided tonight was the night. He was going to find out who his secret admirer was, for once and for all.

It was the start of another Saturday night, and Yuri was already anticipating the night’s end when he opened the back gate and walked into the muddy side yard. He could see Mila flirting with a lineback by the barbeque pit all the way from across the field. He attempted to make a beeline through the throng of teenagers towards her, but he should have known better.

“Hey you,” JJ called out, intercepting the blonde and throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Looks like I came just in time.”

Yuri rolled his eyes and took the red solo cup from JJ’s other hand, pinching his nose and downing what was left. For his credit, JJ didn’t even seem to mind. He had been in a sustained state of amazement  for Yuri ever since they were all freshman. He wasn’t the only one.

“Where is he?” Yuri asked, no time for nonsense. He wasn’t happy that all of his closest friends (and JJ was only that in a proximity sense) knew who he was kissing every weekend, and he didn’t.  

Jean smirked. “You know how this works, Kitten. However, I do happen to have the first clue.”

Yuri stopped, shrugging the arm off of him, “Where is it?”

He waited expectantly, but JJ just stood back with a cocky smirk on his face.

“In one of my pockets,” He said slowly as his hands moved down, his thumbs hooking into the belt loops of his skinny jeans.

Yuri shifted his facial expression, instantly putting on his most flirtatious eyes and stepping uncomfortably close until they were nearly chest to chest. He trailed one hand up JJ’s thigh, so slow and teasing, toward his first pocket. He watched the reaction carefully, the way Jean’s blue eyes shifted from shock to curiosity, and then swan-dove into anticipation the further Yuri’s fingers traveled.

“Here?” He breathed out, licking his pink lips and looking straight into Jean’s eyes, feigning innocence. JJ shook his head a few seconds late, and he was looking down at where Yuri’s tongue had been.

Yuri moved his hand up his chest, and before JJ knew it, he was pulling the note out of his open front jacket pocket, the one just over his heart. He quickly stepped back with a victorious and wicked grin, the note between his fingers. Jean deflated, and in the setting sun Yuri swore he could see his cheeks flushing.   
  
He huffed a laugh, turning on his heels, “Sucker.”

He kept walking towards the center of the yard, where trees outstretched their branches to hold onto glowing edison lights. He unfolded the note.

_It takes a lot of energy to make that sound_

_(under the casserole)_

The notes were pretty weird, but Yuri had figured them out quickly enough. They were always both lyrics and a clue that matched. Yuri knew Modest Mouse, and even more importantly he knew where to find a casserole.

He made his way through the yard and into the house, where music was playing just on the right side of too loud. In the kitchen, someone was passed out in the breakfast booth. Yuri tried not to disturb her as he passed by and opened the fridge. He was glad his only company was unconscious and couldn’t judge him for raiding for food. He found the next note on the underside of a pan of lasagna that looked like it had seen better days.

The other clues weren’t so simple.

It took him three hours, but to his credit there were some detours along the way. He was beginning to think that was a part of the game too. Had he already see his secret admirer in passing, unknown to him? He could have been the the guy fiddling with the stereo system or the one taking body shots off of a giggling cheerleader.

It was only when Mila told him to find marshmallows for the s’mores around midnight that he even found the last clue.

That was how he ended up throwing a bag of marshmallows over the heads of at least twenty people and raced up the stairs, to Mila’s little brother’s room of all places. Before he opened the door, he dutifully put on his blindfold.

“Are you here yet?” He called out cautiously, his hands already searching out as he closed the door with his foot. He realized that he might look a little bit ridiculous, but that was all a part of the game. He was more than willing to play it.

It always started out the same, a gentle brush of fingers against his own. A touch so small, but it made him shiver and smile with teeth.

“I’m right here,” The low voice reassured, intertwining their fingers. “Have you had a good time?”

That always seemed to be a priority, as he asked regularly. Yuri whispered back that he had, but he had other things on his mind. The secret admirer chuckled softly at the suggestion.

“Can I kiss you now?” He asked gently. He did so every time, never catching Yuri off guard or without permission. Once he was allowed, hands moved up to cup Yuri’s face. He exhaled a soft,shaky breath before their lips finally pressed together.

Tonight he tasted like peach schnapps. It was new, and Yuri indulged it, explored it. Arms wrapped securely around his waist, keeping him close. This was how it normally went, making out with this gorgeous stranger at his best friend’s house. Was he really gorgeous? Yuri didn’t know yet, but maybe it didn’t matter. He was already half in love, even if he was a little drunk. Sometimes the two felt so similar it was hard to separate them.

He wanted to see his face.

“What?” The stranger whispered back in reply, moving to kiss his neck. Yuri was a little distracted by that, but he realized he’d been thinking out loud.

“No more games,” he murmured, biting his lip, “I wanna see you.”

“Okay,” was the reply. Yuri stilled. Was that really all he needed to do, ask?

“I was kind of running out of ideas for the clues anyway.”

If Yuri could see him, he thinks he’d hit his shoulder.

“I’m going to take this off,” Yuri heard him say, and he felt hands coming up to untie the blindfold.

He took a deep breath, and opened his eyes.

It was dark.

He heard a soft mutter of “shit,” and he laughed nervously. The lights were off.

“I didn’t think that through.”

Yuri reached out, kissed his cheek. It was so warm.

A little bit of fumbling was required, and Yuri ended up with his back pressed into the wall, gold and silver medals clanking together when he brushed past them. He didn’t want to let go, he might fall over if he did.

Finally, light filled the room.

It was a lot to take in. The first thing he saw were brilliant brown eyes. Everything about him was warm; his skin, the gentle curve of the hair that fell in his face. He already knew his lips.

But he didn’t know him, not yet.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”

It was said softly, but Yuri still felt guilty. He racked his memory, a little hazy in this state.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago,” He quickly said. Yuri looked down, embarrassed, and watched him connect their hands again.

“What’s your name?”

“Otabek.”

It didn’t bring anything back. Maybe when he was sober. Maybe he didn’t care.

“Is the magic wearing off yet?”

Yuri whipped his head back up to meet hopeful eyes. He pulled him in, pulled him close, his breath played on his waiting lips. Only Yuri wasn’t teasing this time. 

Before he kissed him again he whispered, “Not by a long shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *start of something new from hsm plays softly*


End file.
